Harry potter and the encounter with voldemort
by ipicboggies
Summary: voldemort returns to power and tries to kill harry once again. will he survive???


Harry Potter and the encounter with Voldemort  
  
Harry awoke to his scar burning again, but it wasn't the first time since he had come back from his 4th year at Hogwarts. It hurt quite a lot but not as much as it had hurt when Harry had come face to face with Voldemort at full strength.  
  
Harry then remembered that it was his 15th birthday and walked over to the window to see if Hedwig was coming with any parcels from his friends, he then saw Ron's old owl Errol being carried by Hedwig with two parcels. Harry quickly opened the window to let them in, put an exhausted Errol in Hedwigs cage and tore open the parcels. The first one was from Hermione, a picture of her and Victor Krum, it looked like it was supposed to be a beach that they were at except it looked extremely cold and Hermione had a disgruntled look on her face while Krum looked very happy indeed. Harry flipped over the photo and saw that there was a letter it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!!  
  
I am having a wonderful time here in Bulgaria, Apart from the fact it is absolutely freezing here (yesterday it was -14 degrees)  
  
Sorry I didn't get you much Harry there are no shopping centres here and I couldn't find you anything but I promise I will get you something when we go back to school.  
  
See you soon!  
  
Hermione.  
  
P.S. Victor says hello  
  
Harry didn't mind that she hadn't gotten anything for him, it was the fact that they were keeping in touch.  
  
Harry then ripped open the present from Ron, it was a huge packet of fudge and a mud cake. I'm never going to finish that before we get back to school Harry thought. Harry then went to Ron's card, it said:  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!!  
  
I hope the muggles aren't giving you too much of a hard time and that Errol doesn't die before he gets this to you. (He probably will but anyway)  
  
Maybe we could meet with Hermione at diagon alley one day.  
  
Write back if you can. See you soon!  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry then heard the Dursleys downstairs having breakfast, took Errol out of Hedwigs cage and let him fly out the window. He then went downstairs for breakfast. As usual it was like Harry didn't exist, then suddenly aunt Petunia spoke to him "I have some news boy" spat aunt Petunia at Harry  
  
"What is it" Harry groaned  
  
"We are going to America for a holiday on Thursday at 3:30 PM and if you cant find any of your stupid friends to take you in by 11:30 am Thursday your going to... You're going to."  
  
BANG! Aunt Petunia had fainted. While uncle Vernon tried to revive her, Dudley decided that it was his turn to yell at Harry.  
  
"WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO TAKE YOU WITH US POT-HEAD AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR STUPID SCHOOL AGAIN" screamed Dudley  
  
(Pothead was Dudley's new nickname for Harry)  
  
"WHAT! BUT TODAYS TUESDAY I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO MAKE ARANGEMENTS WITH ANYONE FOR THURSDAY, THAT IS SO UNFAIR!!" screamed Harry  
  
"Oh you think that's unfair" said uncle Vernon who had revived aunt Petunia "well there are less fortunate people in the world who are orphans and don't have anywhere to live, just be thankful we have kept you!!" spat uncle Vernon "now go send a letter with that stinking bird of yours to your stinking friends" he said.  
  
"Your letting me use Hedwig!!??" asked Harry astounded.  
  
"Well it's the only way we can get rid of you isn't it, well go on go send them" said aunt Petunia who had recovered from her faint.  
  
Harry went up stairs extremely surprised, nervous and angry. Even though a holiday to America did sound nice, it didn't sound as nice with the Dursleys in the picture.  
  
Harry went upstairs and told Hedwig the whole thing, he then wrote two letters one to Sirius and one to Ron (he didn't write one to Hermione because she was in Bulgaria with Krum). Both the letters explained the whole story about America and how he was supposed to go stay with someone before 11:30 am Thursday. Just as Harry was about to tie the Letters around Hedwigs foot, Hedwig gave Harry a look that said "if you can't find anyone to stay with can I come to America with you".  
  
Harry who had got very fed up with the matter shouted "WELL I CAN'T EXACTLY TAKE YOU ON THE PLANE WITH ME CAN I"  
  
Just then Hedwig snapped her beak grumpily and flew off WITHOUT the letters. "No come back Hedwig I didn't mean it" screamed Harry  
  
But she didn't fly back she just grumpily flew to wherever she was planning to fly to and to tell her owl friends how mean Harry had been to her.  
  
Harry then fell down on the bed and said sarcastically to himself " well this is the best birthday of my life".  
  
Before Harry Knew it he was on the plane to America, and if anything else could go wrong he was seated next to Dudley who insisted on poking him every two seconds saying "you can't put a spell on me because you'll get expelled from your stupid school".  
  
Not that theres any point, I probably wont be going this year, Harry kept thinking as he looked out the window.  
  
After thinking just that, he thought he heard "hiya Harry!"  
  
That sounded like Hagrids voice, no it can't be thought Harry I'm just imagining it. He went back to staring out the window, wondering why Dudley wasn't poking him anymore. He then heard "Harry why are yeh ignorin me?".  
  
Harry was sure he wasn't imagining it.  
  
He turned around and was face to face with Hagrid. "AAAH" screamed Harry who was shocked to see Hagrid sitting in the place he had just saw Dudley.  
  
Harry sat there stunned for a moment until Hagrid said, "Well ain't yer glad ter see me Harry?"  
  
"Oh yes sorry Hagrid I just got a bit of a surprise to see you here" said Harry  
  
"Well yer didn' think tha' we would ferget abou' yer did yer?" asked Hagrid  
  
Harry went to answer but then realized as he looked around that everything was frozen in its place even the plane itself seemed to be floating in mid- air, and as Harry looked into the aisle he could see that Dudley was floating in a sitting position looking like he was pointing at something, but Harry guessed that when Hagrid had freezed him he was getting ready to poke him. Then Harry remembered; Hagrid wasn't allowed to do magic. "How!!??.. What!!??" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Ah yes abou' this, Dumbledore let me use magic ter come and get yer. Great man Dumbledore, great man" informed Hagrid.  
  
"Uh-huh" said Harry slightly confused.  
  
"Come on now best be off" said Hagrid.  
  
"But how, how are we going to get off the plane?" asked Harry  
  
"Well portkey o' course" said Hagrid as he left a note on Aunt Petunias lap.  
  
"What does that say" asked Harry.  
  
"It's just explainin that I came and got yer" said Hagrid.  
  
They then walked to the emergency exit.  
  
"Here take a hold o'this" said Hagrid handing Harry some headphones.  
  
Harry did what he was told and the second he touched it he felt the feeling as though a hook behind his navel had suddenly jerked irristably forward.  
  
A few seconds later he found himself outside Ron's house, turning around to thank Hagrid, he found he wasn't there anymore. Slightly confused Harry walked to the door and knocked. He then faintly heard Ron's voice say " I'll get it, its probably Harry."  
  
The door opened and he found Ron standing there with a big grin on his face. "Hey Harry!! Come in" said Ron excitedly  
  
Harry walked in and found everyone staring at him amazed. It was obvious they were still amazed how Harry had lived at the triwizard tournament.  
  
"Umm hi" said Harry embarrassed  
  
"Hello dear are you feeling alright" said Mrs. Weasley worryingly?"  
  
"Erm.. Yes, all right" Harry said.  
  
" Mum! Stop fussing about him, Harry's fine, aren't you Harry?" Ron asked  
  
Harry nodded, and Ron motioned for the stairs and they walked up to Ron's room.  
  
"How have your holidays been?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh, you know, same old, same old, Percy still wont shut up about crouch and how he's going to get through all his work at the ministry without him. I think everyone is a bit worried about 'you know who' coming back to power though. How about you? Those old muggles haven't been giving you trouble have they? Hagrid told me about the whole ' America thing'! I think your going to be staying with us until Sirius' name is cleared." Ron said  
  
Harry explained the whole story to Ron about how Hedwig flew away and he thought he was doomed. until Hagrid turned up on the plane.  
  
"Oh, Hedwig, she arrived here this morning, she was the one who told Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid that you were off to America. I guess she felt bad." Ron informed Harry, "Her and pig are off flying together, that's why I sent Errol instead of pig.  
  
The summer holidays had passed ever so quickly and Harry and the Weasleys were heading for Kings Cross station.  
  
"I can't believe were going to be in the 5th year." Harry said excitedly.  
  
" yeah! And we'll be in the 7th year" said Fred Weasley  
  
"WAHOO no more school next year!!", Fred and George weasley said together  
  
"How is your Joke shop coming along" Harry asked in a muffled voice so only Fred and George could hear him.  
  
"Oh, pretty good, pretty good, we've made 5 new products to add to the collection so by the end of this year it should be up and running, but we couldn't of done it without you, Harry, thanks a heap for that money we really appreciate it! I don't know what we would have done without it." They answered, in a hushed voice.  
  
"Nah, it was nothing. did you get Ron his dress robes, I've heard there will be a special dinner night that he will be needing them for." Harry said.  
  
"Oh yeah. we got them, the're really cool, we're giving it to him at school sometime, it'll be a good surprise!." Fred said as they made their way to platform 9 and three quarters.  
  
"Hurry along, or you'll miss the train" Mrs. weasley said in an exasperated voice.  
  
Harry and Ron went through the boulder separating platform 9 from 10 and found themselves in front of the newly polished train, reading 'Hogwarts Express'. Harry and Ron made their way through the train to an empty carriage and were shortly joined by Hermione. A few minutes' later 2 pretty girls that Harry had never seen before came in and asked if they could sit with them. One had blonde hair and hazel eyes, the other light brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Sure." Harry said, "New to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Emily and this is my twin sister Lauren. We moved to England from Australia when our father got offered a job at the ministry of magic. I think in the misuse of muggle artefacts section. What are your names?  
  
"Oh, I'm Ron and these are my friends Harry and Hermione" said Ron.  
  
"Oh my gosh, no it couldn't be, your not.. Harry Potter are you? Lauren said in amazement.  
  
"Um . yeah. Harry said and lifted up his fringe to reveal his scar.  
  
"Wow" said Lauren in awe.  
  
While Harry and Lauren were deep in conversation Ron was explaining to Emily that his father also worked for the ministry in the same section!  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting by the window with her nose in the air with Crookshanks curled up on her lap.  
  
"So, Hermione, is it really true that you're going out with Viktor Krum? Emily asked, seeing that Hermione was feeling left out.  
  
"mhm." Said Hermione, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"How is old Krum anyway?" Asked Ron  
  
"That's none of your business Ron" said Hermione glaring at Ron angrily. She new he only said that to annoy her.  
  
Throughout the trip Emily and Lauren were asking lots of questions about Hogwarts.  
  
"So what houses are there at Hogwarts? Lauren asked  
  
"Oh, well there is Slytherin, but everybody knows that most witches/wizards that were put in Slytherin turned evil." Said Hermione matter-of-factly, " and then theres Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and lastly Griffindor which we believe is the best house (we're in it)." Hermione said boastfully.  
  
" I hope we are put in Griffindor!" Said Emily  
  
Half an hour later, they arrived at Hogwarts and assembled in the great hall to watch the sorting. Lauren and Emily were also due to be sorted which would be very exciting for the others as on the train trip they became quite good friends. "Emily Mistral" said Professor McGonagall sharply. Harry, Ron and Hermione held their breath as the sorting hat was deciding.  
  
"Hmm a foreigner. great mind. but where to put you." the hat said in Emily's ear "it'll better be:  
  
GRIFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole Griffindor table erupted in applause as Emily made her way to the table and sat down next a second year student by the name of Homer Penish.  
  
"Lauren Mistral" said McGonagall when the applauding died away.  
  
Lauren made her way up to the stool in which the hat was sitting. With trembling hands she put the hat on her head, she was saying to herself. " Please be in Griffindor.. Please be in Griffindor.."  
  
"Griffindor eh? Are you sure, ok then  
  
GRIFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
Again the Griffindor table erupted in applause and Harry saw Malfoy out of the corner of his eye staring at Lauren as if she was an angel. He knew this meant trouble.  
  
After the sorting had finished and they had stuffed themselves with food from the feast, all five of them made their way up to the common room.  
  
"Pop-corn" whispered the head girl, Petil Minetil and the portrait of the fat lady swung open to let them all in.  
  
"Did you see the new defence against the dark arts teacher?" asked Ron, as they entered the common room.  
  
"Umm, no I don't think he was there." Harry said  
  
"Well, Of course he wasn't there! Didn't you hear?" Hermione asked  
  
"Hear what?" said Harry and Ron together, looking puzzled  
  
"His Magical boat sank on his way here. He is going to be alright though, apparently he will be here in 3 days" Hermione said matter-of-factly  
  
"What's going on?" asked Lauren and Emily together.  
  
"Don't worry. we'll explain later." Harry said and they all set off for their dormitories.  
  
The next day they all received their timetables.  
  
"Oh, look after lunch we have defence against the dark arts with the Slytherins. You don't think Snape will be taking it do you?" Harry said desperate for the answer to be no.  
  
"I hope not!" Ron and Hermione said  
  
"What's wrong with Snape?" asked Lauren and Emily  
  
"He is one of the evilest things since Voldemort" said Hermione  
  
"HHHHH," gasped Emily, "you said the name, don't do that!" Emily shuddered as she spoke. Lauren nodded.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see." Said Ron, Looking worried  
  
After lunch they made there way to the defence against dark arts classroom and sure enough, when they entered they saw snape sitting in the chair. As they went to the back of the classroom and took their seats Lauren saw malfoy smiling at her. She smiled and waved back before she took her seat.  
  
"Who's that person in the front row." Lauren whispered to Hermione pointing at Malfoy.  
  
"HIM!" Said Hermione, " the one with the blonde hair?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Lauren dreamily, "He smiled at me. "  
  
"That's Malfoy, and I suggest you don't get involved with him, he's bad news!"  
  
"Now! I'd like everybody to be paying attention," spat Snape eyeing Hermione and Lauren. They both faced the front at once.  
  
"Now, I believe we have 2 new students in this class," said Snape, in his cold voice. " Could I get you to come up the front and introduce yourselves?"  
  
Lauren and Emily got to their feet and made their way to the front of the classroom.  
  
"I'll go first." Whispered Lauren to Emily.  
  
"Hi, my name is Lauren Mistral and I've come to England from Australia because my father was offered a job at the ministry of magic and yeah. So here I am, at Hogwarts School!" Lauren said excitedly  
  
"Hi, I'm Emily Mistral, I'm Lauren's twin sister and yeah I'm here for the same reason as Lauren. well duh. And yeah!" Said Emily, Also excitedly!  
  
There were lots of whispers in the classroom and an applause broke out as they sat back down in their seats. Snape's lesson seemed to go pretty quickly probably because most of the lesson had been taken up by late entries and the introducing of Lauren and Emily.  
  
"Have you heard about the dinner night that's coming up in a few weeks, were supposed to take partners. I'm gonna ask Cho before anyone else can." Whispered Harry  
  
"Yeah, I should probably ask someone too" said Ron  
  
"Ask Emily! I'm sure she'll go with you!"  
  
"Mmmm, Ok, but a bit later."  
  
In the last few minutes of class Harry and Ron were writing messages in Harry's book about Snape:  
  
He is so ugly!  
  
Look at his hooked nose, it looks bigger than ever.  
  
He ALWAYS favours malfoy!  
  
Probably cause he's head of slytherin and he hates me too!  
  
The bell rang and as Harry collected his books together and was walking out of the classroom he heard a voice call his name, a cold drawling voice, the voice of snape. He turned around to see Snape glaring at him and motioning him to come over to his desk. As Harry went over to the desk he saw Snape was holding a piece of paper, one that looked terribly like the pages from his book. UH-OH! Thought Harry, this is not going to be pretty!  
  
" Potter." Snape spat " What was this piece of paper doing on the table where you were sitting.  
  
"I-I don't know sir" said Harry, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"You know perfectly well what this is, don't you potter."  
  
He began to read it aloud:  
  
"He is so ugly! Look at his hooked nose, it looks bigger than ever. He ALWAYS favors malfoy! Probably cause he's head of slytherin and he hates me too!" There was a pause, "this looks awfully like your writing potter, is it not?"  
  
"Erm. well you see." Harry stuttered  
  
"Yes, I do see! That will be a detention! - And don't let me catch you doing something like that again, or there will be trouble, BIG trouble! Meet me in the dungeon 10 O'clock tonight- SHARP!"  
  
Snape left the room.  
  
As Harry made his way to his next class, transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs he accidentally dropped his books because he was in such a hurry. Thumbling to try and pick them up he saw 2 more hands reaching to help him. He looked up and saw Cho Chang's beautiful brown eyes staring at him. He smiled and said, "thankyou very much"  
  
"Oh its ok, where are you heading?" asked Cho  
  
"I'm off to transfiguration, how about you?" Harry said  
  
"Oh, I'm going to muggle studies, I'll walk with you?" said Cho  
  
"Sure." Harry said  
  
He was actually feeling happy if it was possible after his run in with Snape.  
  
"You know, you were really great in the triwizard tournament Harry!" said Cho  
  
Harry went very red in the face and said, " Oh it was nothing really, I had a lot of help. Listen, I hear there is a dinner coming up in a few weeks, and ummm, err, well you see, I was wondering if you um," Harry took a deep breath and blurted out, "I was wondering if you would like to come as my partner."  
  
Harry felt weak at the knees, waiting for the reply.  
  
"Sure I will" said Cho  
  
Harry's heart was as light as a feather. He'd done it. He'd actually asked Cho to the dinner, and she said yes!  
  
"That's great!! Well umm heres my class room, I should probably hurry!" Harry said and waved good-bye.  
  
He was late for his class, but he didn't care he was far too happy to care.  
  
"Why are you late potter?" said Professor McGonagall  
  
" Oh, Snape wanted a word with me." Harry explained  
  
"Very well take your seat" she said.  
  
Harry sat next to Ron and told him everything, all about Snape and how he dropped his books and finally how he had asked Cho to the dinner.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Emily, Lauren and Hermione together, wondering why they were so Harry had just gotten a detention.  
  
"Oh, boy business." Said Ron and they both laughed.  
  
The bell rang to signal the end of class. As Harry and Ron packed their stuff Harry whispered to Ron " Go on! Now! Ask her now, its perfect!  
  
"Ah nah I can't. Too many people around." Said Ron  
  
"Oh come on. don't be a chicken. I did it!" said Harry  
  
"Yeah, but that was different, it was just you two."  
  
Harry gave Ron a disappointing look and then Ron said, "fine, I will."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears, he watched as Ron casually walked over to Emily, who was standing with Hermione and Lauren.  
  
"Um Emily, I was just-er- um wandering if you would like to come with me to the dinner night in a couple of weeks?"  
  
Hermione and Lauren started to giggle. Ron glared at them and then Emily smiled and said, "I would be delighted!"  
  
The biggest grin Harry had ever seen on Ron's face appeared as he walked over to Harry. When the girls were out of sight Ron and Harry leapt in the air and screamed, "YES!" They made their way up to their dormitories and put there books back and headed for the great hall for dinner. When they went through the common room they saw Fred and George. They came over to them and handed Ron a parcel. Ron opened it eagerly and when he saw what was inside he was delighted. Harry was very happy for Ron; everything was going right for him!  
  
They entered the great hall and when professor Dumbledore clapped his hands the golden plates filled with food as usual. As they were eating a thought popped into Harry's mind, Quidditch. What was going to happen with Quidditch this year? Who would replace Oliver Wood as Keeper? When was it going to start? Who would be captain and finally, why was no-one talking about it? After the feast Harry rushed to Professor McGonagall and asked her all the questions.  
  
"To answer your question, we are not entirely sure, but we think that Philip Finnigan will be replacing wood and that Angelina Johnson will be captain although this is still to be decided on and we will not know the date of the first match until then. I think I will get our team practising next week though." said McGonagall.  
  
When Harry returned to the common room he checked the time and realised he had to go to his detention- he didn't want to be late. He could remember Snapes exact words, 10 O'clock SHARP! He was not looking forward to this. What would he have to do? Hopefully something that wasn't too bad.  
  
When he finally reached the dungeon snape was there already, waiting for him.  
  
"Potter, your 2 minutes late." Snape said, "Anyhow I have decided that I have too many things on tonight and I would prefer to transfer this detention to tomorrow night. I will see you then same time, same place."  
  
The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore announced that the new teacher, professor Honeywell had arrived. He was to be teaching the defence against the dark arts. He was a rather peculiar looking man, very short, he was half bald but the hair that still remained was red. To tell you the truth. he looked half dead. His voice was croaky and almost a whisper.  
  
"It would be interesting to know how his classes would be like." Emily said  
  
She looked up her timetable.  
  
"We have him next!!" she exclaimed to Hermione  
  
"Hmm. I dunno. I have a bad feeling about this teacher." said Hermione seriously.  
  
After breakfast they headed to the classroom to find professor Honeywell waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome class. In our first lesson I will just be getting to know each other and then later on we will start our lessons from the books. Now first we'll start by going around the class room and I want everybody to tell me their name." Said Honeywell.  
  
He started at Neville.  
  
"Neville Longbottom"  
  
"Dean Thomas"  
  
"Seamus Finnigan"  
  
"Ron weasley"  
  
"Hermione granger"  
  
"Harry potter"  
  
He seemed very interested in Harry and then kept on going down the list.  
  
By the time he had done everyone and played name games so he would remember them, the lesson was over. Next Harry, Ron and Emily had Divination with professor Trelawny and Hermione and Lauren had professor Vector.  
  
Harry, Ron and Emily set off up all the stairs to the top tower. The room was as unusual as always. Harry was definitely not looking forward to this lesson. He was sick and tired of her telling him he was going to die all the time. And all this stuff about the grim, she's absolutely crazy, Harry thought to himself  
*  
  
Harry had been dreading this all day and the time had finally come. It was time for his detention with Snape. When Harry reached the dungeon Snape was already there.  
  
"Greetings potter, you're just in time! For your punishment you will have to help the house elves in the kitchen do their duties."  
  
Harry pretended to look unhappy but in actual fact it was quite a treat! He had made quite good friends with them one in particular by the name of Dobby.  
  
"You are required there for 3 hours and then straight back to your dormitory," Snape continued, " and I mean straight back. You hear me?"  
  
Harry nodded and started down to the kitchen with Snape guiding him. Harry already knew the way because the previous year he had snuck down there to visit Dobby and eat cakes but he pretended he didn't because this would get him into more trouble.  
After The 3 hour period Harry said goodbye to the elves and left heading straight for his dormitory just as Snape had said. He was not far now, but he had this funny feeling that he was being watched- he looked around nothing there. Then he heard breathing- he turned around and there he saw it- the Grim. The grim that his divination teacher had been talking about. He panicked and ran for the portrait hole. When he got there the fat lady was sleeping.  
  
"Smelly socks!" he yelled at her but she did not wake up. "Oh come on please, wake up" he was yelling but nothing.  
  
The grim was coming closer. he could hear it. He couldn't get in so he just ran. Down the passage ways up and down stair cases until he finally reached a dungeon. He quickly ran in and locked the door. He had no idea where he was but he new he would be safe here for a while. He was catching his breath and as he turned around he saw what looked like Neville Longbottom in the corner of the room. Yes, he had seen correctly, it was Neville tied up to a chair. Harry hurried over and untied him and realized that he had been petrified. Oh no! Thought Harry. He had to get him to madam Pomfrey at the hospital wing at once! He put his ear to the door to see if he could hear movement. It was clear-or so he thought. He opened the door to find himself standing face to face with Snape.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry blurted out.  
  
"I shall ask you the same potter. I asked you to go straight back to your dormitory afterwards." Snape said coolly  
  
Harry explained how there was something after him and how the fat lady wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Rubbish!" said Snape. "I'm taking you to the head master at once! And who's this? Why it's nothing but Neville longbottom. May I ask what he is doing here"?  
  
"I'm not sure," said Harry, he was already here when I came in. it looks like he has been petrified-  
  
"I'll take him to madam Pomfrey after I guide you to the head master" Snape interrupted, "I need to make sure you don't make a run for it."  
"Sherbet swirls," said Snape and the gargoyle sprang out of the way to let them past. When they reached the top of the spiral staircase, Dumbledore opened the door wondering who would be bothering him at this time in the morning.  
  
Snape told him how Harry was found in the dungeon with Neville and Neville was petrified and then Dumbledore asked Snape to take Neville to the hospital wing and that he wanted a private word with Harry.  
  
Harry told Dumbledore about professor Trelawny's classes and about the grim chasing him and then how the fat lady wouldn't wake and then about in the dungeon.  
  
There was a long pause-  
  
"You do believe me professor, don't you?" Harry said  
  
"Of course I do Harry, funny things have been going on in Hogwarts lately, I'll need to investigate further on the matter- but I don't want you worrying. I think what you need the most now is sleep. I will take you up to your dormitory and we shall see if the fat lady has awoken yet or if a bit of magic will do the trick." Dumbledore said in a calm voice.  
When they reached the fat lady Dumbledore tried to say the password but she was still not awakening.  
  
He pulled out his wand and said:  
  
"Ponerio awakeness" and the fat lady suddenly woke up. Looking quite disgruntled she asked "password?"  
  
"Smelly socks" said Harry and the portrait hole opened up.  
  
"Will you be alright from here on, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry nodded, said, "Thank you very much professor." And waved goodbye.  
  
As he headed up the stairs to his dormitory he couldn't keep thinking about the Grim. I never really took professor Trelawny really seriously, could this be a joke someone is playing on me? It isn't funny if it is! Could it have been Snape? Why else would he have known where I was! If only I had my marauders map Harry thought. Then I would of known! From now on I'm taking it with me everywhere.  
The next morning at breakfast, he discussed the matter with everybody.  
  
"You know what," Hermione said, " I think your right about Snape. we better keep a close eye on him.  
  
After breakfast they set off to the Owlery, Harry figured he'd better send a letter too Sirius.  
Afterwards Ron reminded Harry that it was the dinner night tonight! This cheered Harry up a lot thinking that he would be spending it with Cho.  
  
"Who are you going with hermione?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh I said I'd go with Seamus." Replied hermione.  
  
"Is Krum upset??" Ron said in a teasing tone  
  
"Shut up!" hermione said angrily  
  
"shut up!" Ron mimicked  
  
Hermione lunged at Ron but Harry held her back.  
  
"Where are Lauren and Emily?" Harry asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I think there in the library finishing of some potions homework." Hermione said.  
Next they all had History of magic, which was definitely the most boring subject ever! As they walked along the corridors to the classroom they overheard a cold drawling voice from behind them saying "How weird is the knew teacher 'Honeywell', looks like one of the Weasleys if you ask me red hair ugly as- Harry spun around-  
  
"Well no-one asked you did they, Malfoy." Harry said  
  
"Are you starting something here potter? Do you want to fight?" Crabbe and Goyle were grunting in the background, people around them stopped to watch.  
  
"Ok!" said Harry menacingly  
  
"No Harry, don't be stupid!" wailed hermione in the background.  
  
At this moment professor McGonagall came out of a nearby classroom.  
  
"May I ask what is going on here"? She said sharply.  
  
Harry was about to answer but Malfoy beat him-  
  
"Harry was starting a fight professor." Said Malfoy  
  
" No I wasn't it was mal-  
  
"Both of you, to my office at once!" she said.  
When they reached the office professor McGonagall said  
  
"I'm not very happy with your behavior, both of you! If this continues you wont be coming to the dinner tonight!" She said in a threatening voice.  
  
"As for now I will be taking 10 points from each of you! Now runnalong to your classes, quickly." She looked very disappointingly at Harry "I would have expected more from you potter"  
  
*  
  
The bell rang for end of class and they went to have lunch.  
  
"I hate Malfoy SO much!" Harry said  
  
"I'm not to sure about him either now." Said Lauren looking disappointed.  
  
Emily arrived.  
  
"Where were you? Said Ron looking at Emily.  
  
"Oh, the teacher just wanted a word with me, that's all.  
There were to be no classes that afternoon. Everyone was preparing for the dinner that was going to be held that night and any spare time was to be spent on homework as they would not have time to do it later on.  
"We'd better visit Hagrid this afternoon! He's probably a bit annoyed that we haven't come to see him!" Harry said as they walked into the common room.  
  
"Yeah!" said Ron and they got hermione, Lauren and Emily and set off for Hagrids hut.  
"There's only 15 minutes until were due at the hall!" said Ron  
  
"Ok, ok I'm coming" Harry answered.  
  
They both looked brilliant in their new dress robes. They made there way down to the great hall. Harry met Cho on the way.  
  
"Can we sit at the same table?" Harry asked Ron  
  
"Yeah sure!" said Ron "I'm just going to find Emily and I'll meet you back here ok. When Ron came back with Emily they entered the hall. Cho and Emily looked as pretty as ever. The hall looked absolutely brilliant. It was decorated with ribbons and glitter and the enchanted ceiling was filled with stars. When dumbledore clicked his fingers the golden plates filled with lots of food. "This is great!" said Harry to Cho, whilst putting another clump of Caesar salad onto his plate.  
  
"Is it? I haven't tried the Caesar salad yet!"  
  
She tried I bit off Harry's plate  
  
"Mmmmm" she said and spooned some onto her plate too.  
  
The whole night was fantastic. Probably one of the best nights Harry had ever had. He didn't want it to end but when it did end he and Cho said bye and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon!" she said  
  
Harry was flattered and headed back up to his dormitory with Ron- Lauren, Emily and Hermione close behind. Professor McGonagall spotted Harry on the way and informed him that his first Quidditch match of the season was going to be held the next day, they were going to be versing Slytherin.  
  
"But it can't be! We haven't practiced!" Harry complained  
  
"The other team hasn't either so that makes it fair. And like I said to you few days ago," she continued, " Angelina Johnson is captain of your team and Philip Finnigan will be playing keeper for this year.  
That morning Harry got up early. he couldn't help worrying about the up- coming match. He had a new player on his team. and they hadn't even practiced together? Now that cant be fair when the slytherins still have the same strong team. Harry got out his firebolt and broom servicing kit and polished it all up. He sat there admiring it for a few seconds and then decided to wake Ron up so they could have breakfast together. During breakfast they were trying to think up strategies that would help him get the snitch. He wondered whether Angelina would make as good a captain as wood.  
After breakfast Angelina called the griffindor team out for an emergency practice. They were allowed to use the pitch for half an hour before it was to be used for the game. Harry was happy to hear that at least they were going to have a little time to practice before the game.  
Practice was perfect. the team really worked well together! The game was going to start in 5 minutes and Harry actually felt confident. The stands were now filling slowly as the school was coming to watch the game. Everybody always came to watch the game. even the head master!  
  
The judges called both teams onto the field.  
  
"Now I want to see a good fair game," said madam hooch and then she stood back and blew the whistle. They were off. As usual lee Jordan one of Fred and Georges good friends was commentating.  
  
"Angelina now with the quaffle and she's speeding towards those goal posts. Griffindor scores 10 / 0  
  
Slytherin in possession now goes for a shot at goal but no- the new keeper for griffindor has blocked."  
Meanwhile Harry was scanning the fields for the golden snitch. And then he saw it glittering in the sunlight he made a dive for it and believe it or not malfoy didn't see (he is not the best quidditch player, he bought his way into the team) Harry was just metres away from the snitch now, he stretched out him arm and then lunged for it. But it disappeared. It was there just a minute ago but when he reached for it, it had gone.  
"What is happening!?" Ron said, "I saw with my own omnioculars. Harry had the snitch and then when he was centemetres away it just disappeared!"  
There was a pause-  
At last hermione said, "Somebodies bewitched it. Somebodies bewitched the snitch so that he can't catch it. But. I doubt anyone would do that just to make slytherin win. it's a big risk. that could mean they would be expelled from hogwarts for sure! So why would they do it.." Hermione was thinking hard  
  
"Uh-huh!" she said at last, " this is a diversion it will take longer for malfoy to catch it than Harry. everybody knows that. and the whole school is here watching it. no-one is in the castle.-  
"Ron can I've a look on your omnioculars?" Hermione asked  
  
"Sure!" said Ron handing them to her  
  
Hermione glanced around the slytherin stand. "I knew it! Snape isn't here! It was him! Ron you and Emily go and investigate the castle me and Lauren will stay watch here- and get Harry's invisibility cloak- I'm sure he won't mind!  
Ron and Emily hurried off to the castle; meanwhile at the quidditch pitch malfoy had seen the snitch. Harry realized what was happening and distracted him. He then went after the snitch, but still was unable to catch it!  
"This is outrageous, what is wrong with the snitch!" cried Lee Jordan into the megaphone.  
  
The score meanwhile was 50/ 30 Griffindor in the lead.  
Meanwhile Hermione was trying to mouth to Harry just to let Malfoy catch the snitch because it was bewitched so that he couldn't catch it. This took some time but in the end Harry got the drift.  
"Angelina is bustling the slitherin chaser- and yes- she has come out of it with the quaffle. She is soaring towards those goal posts at top speed; she goes for goal and- ohh noo! That can't be fair. A slytherin player has knocked her almost totally off her broom; but she has managed to pull her self back on!" lee Jordan said.  
Harry saw the Golden snitch and purposely did a large dive so malfoy would notice it too. Malfoy was gaining on Harry and Harry dropped a bit of speed so that malfoy was just ahead of him. Malfoy stretched his arm out and caught the snitch; Slytherin had won.  
  
*  
  
After the game there were a lot of different rumours on why Harry couldn't catch the snitch.  
  
"Where are Emily and Ron?" Harry asked, " didn't you say they went to check out the castle when I was still playing?"  
  
"Yeah I know! It's been ages!" said Lauren worryingly.  
  
"We'll wait a little bit longer incase they turn up; but if not we'll have to send a search party." Said Hermione.  
A little while later, Emily and Ron turned up shaking their heads.  
  
"We didn't see anything out of the usual." Said Emily.  
  
"But at one stage we heard to voices speaking; two male voices I think. One was very high pitched the other rather low." Ron explained.  
  
"We tried to follow them, except maybe they sensed us coming because the voices stopped and they were nowhere that we could see." Said Emily.  
The words 'high pitched' rang in Harry's mind. That was the tone of voice that he remembered belonging to Voldemort. It couldn't have been voldemort he kept telling himself. Not here, not with Dumbledore around, surely.  
Harry woke up all of a sudden- his scar searing with pain. He couldn't get to sleep, he just couldn't. He thought Voldemort must be pretty close to him because it was hurting more than usual. Every time he closed his eyes he quickly opened them again, afraid that Voldemort might pop out and finish him off. He lay awake. Then he heard screaming. Some one was screaming his name.  
  
"Harry, HARRRY! Help meee!" said the voice.  
  
Harry was becoming very worried. He had to see what was going on. He got out of bed, collected his marauders map and pulled the invisibility cloak over himself, careful not to wake the other boys. He tip toed out and followed the voice.  
As he went down the hall, the voice was coming clearer. He had heard this voice before. It belonged to Cho. Harry began to walk faster and when he turned the corner into the next hallway, he saw Cho. She was telling Harry to follow her.  
  
This is funny Harry thought, wasn't she screaming for help? Nevertheless he followed until she turned into a dark room.  
  
"Come Harry." She said, "Come here, I need to show you something important."  
  
As Harry moved closer his scar was hurting more than ever. He heard another voice saying:  
  
"Don't go Harry, don't listen!" said the voice  
  
Harry was confused he kept moving closer and was just metres away when he stopped. The second voice was becoming more urgent. And then Harry remembered what Ron had said earlier that afternoon after quidditch. 'It was a high-pitched voice the other was low'. Voldemort he thought. It's him! That isn't Cho, Its him! He looked on the marauders map and sure enough it said 'Voldemort' where Cho was standing.  
  
"Run Harry, save yourself!" said the voice once more.  
  
Harry turned, and ran, clutching his scar with both hands. he looked back and were Cho was standing stood Voldemort and he looked very angry. Harry panicked and ran even harder until 'THUMP!' He had ran right into Dumbledore.  
  
"thank god its you professor," screamed Harry  
  
"Harry quickly, run to my office, I'll be there shortly." Cried dumbledore.  
  
Harry had never seen him this distressed. He ran as fast as he could to Dubledore's office. Harry pulled out his marauders map to see if Voldemort was following but he had vanished from the map entirely. Harry wasn't sure whether he had really gone though.  
In nothing more than ten minutes minutes, Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"I've taken your friend Cho to the hospital wing. I think She'll be alright- shes just a bit distressed."  
  
"And Voldemort?" harry asked worryingly  
  
"I'm afraid he has yet again escaped. But we have some more investigating to do." dumbledore said, "follow me harry."  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore without question. He had no idea where he was going or why, but he figured that he would know soon enough. They walked down the steps into the hallway and it looked like they were heading for professor honeywells office. When they arrived they found Honeywell packing his gear frantically. He got a terrible shock to see them enter but before he could say a word professor Dumbledore froze him and began searching through the cupboards.  
  
"Uh-huh!" said Dumbledore, "I have found what I was looking for!"  
  
He pulled out a great black furry animal suit. It looked awfully like that of the Grim. Harry was astounded.  
  
Dumbledore then began to rummage through the papers on the desk. He found a letter. It read:  
Dear Lucius Malfoy,  
  
How long does it take you to reply to your letters. I've been asking you for weeks to get it over with, and kill potter. I don't trust you. I want you to smuggle me into the school where I can do it myself. Reply back to me straight away or I'll have you killed.  
Suddenly, a magical phone appeared in mid air and began to ring.  
  
Dumbledore rushed over to answer the call but it stopped. A few minutes later it began to ring again. Dumbledore answered it and voldemort was talking to dumbledore as if he thought he was Lucius.  
  
"Potter has escaped again, and what are you doing about it? NOTHING! I want you to meet me in the defence against the dark arts class room THIS second." beep beep beep beep. Voldemort had hung up.  
  
"Harry, I must go, I want you to go down to hagrids hut while I'm gone. Explain everything to him. he'll sort things out. And I don't want you worrying- everything will be alright." Dumbledore said anxiously.  
Harry ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He told Hagrid the whole story and Hagrid was becoming very worried.  
  
"I 'ope his not goin' to be duelin'." Said hagrid worryingly.  
  
Harry and Hagrid waited in anticipation for some sort of news on what might be going on at Hogwarts. Harry decided he was going to see what was happening.  
  
"NO Harry! Yer can', its too dangerous," screamed Hagrid but it was too late.  
  
He rushed after Harry.  
Meanwhile, in the castle Dumbledore was dueling with lord Voldemort.  
  
"Winguardium Leviosa!" said Voldemort and with that he had Dumbledore under his power, he could do anything he wanted to now. Voldemort threw dumbledore against the wall and at this moment Harry entered the room. Hagrid just after him.  
  
"AVADA KADAVRA!" yelled Harry but Voldemort was too quick. He disappeared before it could hit him. But Harry managed to get his toe. This meant that he lost some of his powers, he wasn't as strong anymore! Harry rushed over to dumbledore  
  
"Are you alright professor?" Harry asked  
  
"Um I think I shall be alright. just a broken leg." Dumbledore said shakily.  
  
"I'll take you straight to the hospital wing." Harry said concerned.  
  
"That was amazing 'arry!" said Hagrid surprisingly.  
  
Harry didn't know how he had managed it but he had, it was all over now.  
  
He and hagrid helped dumbledore up to the hospital wing.  
  
While madam Pomfrey rushed about frantically Dumbledore and Harry were having a conversation  
  
"I'm very proud of you Harry" Dumbledore said  
  
"Umm really professor it was nothing" Harry said embarrassed  
  
"no Harry it was something your bravery was more than anything I would ever have imagined." said dumbledore.  
  
Shortly after Ron, Hermione, Lauren and Emily came in.  
  
"Wow Harry! Is it true what they're saying? Did you really fight lord voldemort and save dumbledores life." Emily said in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, its true." Said Harry proudly  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione gave him a big hug.  
  
"I'm really proud of you Harry I'd never have been able to do that" Lauren said in amazement.  
At the end of year feast, Dumbledore called Harry up to the front of the hall to make a speech.  
  
"Umm, I don't know what to say, but I will say this, these are the words my father said once, in which hagrid told me," Harry said smiling at hagrid, " 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' and I kept going on thinking exactly this!" Harry said.  
  
The whole school erupted in applause. And Griffindor won the house cup, and even more applause erupted.  
As Harry was about to leave for the train, dumbledore pulled him aside.  
  
"They have caught wormtail Harry," said dumbledore  
  
"Does that mean I can stay with Sirius now??!!" Asked Harry excitedly  
  
"Yes Harry" smiled dumbledore  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears he didn't have to spend one more minute with the dursleys anymore!!  
  
"Sirius has been keeping this secret from you, he wanted it to be a surprise he has bought a house near Ron's you can live with Sirius now if you want" explained dumbledore  
  
"what are you crazy of course I want to stay with Sirius!" Harry exclaimed  
  
Harry had been looking forward to this day ever since the 3rd year!  
*  
When Harry got off the train Sirius was waiting for him.  
  
"Harry!!" Sirius called  
  
"Sirius!!" Harry called back  
  
And they gave each other a big hug and set off to Harry's new home, Harry telling Sirius all about his 5th year at hogwarts on the way.  
by emily and Lauren. 


End file.
